<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Clearest Form of You by dmmdmd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612238">The Clearest Form of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmmdmd/pseuds/dmmdmd'>dmmdmd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmmdmd/pseuds/dmmdmd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat of Toue, the Old District returns to a peaceful state. Aoba and Koujaku are in a healthy relationship, Noiz furthers his obsession with Rhyme, seeking out an opponent that rivals Aoba’s strength. And Clear continues his search for what it means to be truly human, and meets someone who teaches him just that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the DRAMAtical Murder characters, nor the existing plot I am following up on. M is the only original character, based on myself.)<br/>(Aoba x Koujaku, Noiz, Clear x Self (original character))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AOBA</p><p>Even after all that’s happened, daily life still feels like a dream. I’ve been living at Koujaku’s place for a few months now, leisurely going through my day-to-day tasks, and working at the shop with Haga-san every now and again when he needs help. Since Toue’s empire is gone, material items have gotten more expensive because everyone manufactures things either themselves or through a small business, like Junk Shop Heibon. Koujaku still runs his business, but his customers don’t fawn over him and try to get his number as much as they used to, which makes things a little boring, honestly. But, I’d like to think it’s my fault they stopped coming around. Despite that, with all the chaos of those months where Toue almost took over the Old District, it seems refreshing to have some mundanity. </p><p>“A-o-b-a.” I hear Koujaku beckoning me from the kitchen. Taking the pillow and further pushing my face into it, I cover my ears and feign sleep to ignore his calls. “Aoooobaaaa, wake up. You do this every morning you know?” </p><p>I grumble in protest and groan, “Five more minutes.” The wooden floorboards creak under his footsteps as he approaches the bed. Suddenly, my protection from the reality of consciousness is ripped off of me as I frantically try to curl into a ball to retain warmth. “Aoba, we’re going to be late. You promised you weren’t going to do this today.” Koujaku placates me gently, as his hand reaches down to brush my newly-cut hair out of my face. I used to hate it when anyone touched my hair, but the prickling sensation that once bothered me has become comforting--because it’s him. </p><p>“Granny is going to kick both of our asses if we don’t show up.” </p><p>I give a final sigh of exasperation and unwillingly open my eyes and fling myself upright to see Koujaku hovering above me, looking like an exhausted parent, spoon in hand. </p><p>“Get up and eat, we’re leaving in ten minutes.” He says, rolling his eyes and turning on his heel, the traces of a smile lingering behind his dramatic facade. I grin and stand up, my vision immediately going fuzzy, and a wave of nausea hitting me as I grab our beside table for balance. I knock slightly into it in the process of bracing myself, causing Koujaku to peek in from the kitchen with a shit-eating grin on his clearly not hungover face.<br/>
“I told you that that last shot of sake was a bad idea…” He smirks as he pops back around the corner to avoid my deadpan stare.<br/>
I go plop myself down at the table, rubbing the last remnants of sleep out of my eyes with a small murmur of “Shut up,” directed at him. Leaning over my shoulder, Koujaku places a steaming bowl of rice porridge in front of me and annoyingly kisses my cheek as he does so. I can only attempt to hide my blush as I wipe my cheek aggressively. </p><p>“Let’s eat.”<br/>
I begin shoving the hot rice porridge into my mouth, and to my surprise it’s actually edible. What Koujaku makes up for in combat and hairdressing, he falls short in any kind of cooking ability.<br/>
“Thank you for the food.”<br/>
Koujaku clears his throat as I finish my food, and I look over to see him leaning on the counter, absentmindedly playing with his beaded bracelet. Sensing the nervous atmosphere, I lightly punch his shoulder. “Remember what I said to you at Oval Tower?”<br/>
He doesn’t look up, but nods. “Don’t give in. We can get through this, I promise.” I take his scarred hand in mine, and his head lifts, that fierce look of determination returning to his eyes, lighting them on fire as he smiles at me.<br/>
“You’re right. Let’s go.”<br/>
I beam back at him as we head towards the door, ready to move past the greatest obstacle we could ever face. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m home!” My voice echoes through the small space of the entry of Granny’s (and my) home.<br/>
“I’m in the kitchen, hurry up.” Granny calls in her characteristically grumpy tone as Koujaku and I take our shoes off and head inside.<br/>
Once we’re at the table and Granny has served us some tea- “You’d better drink it while it’s hot,” Koujaku clears his throat awkwardly and glances up at Granny who isn’t paying the least bit of attention to the clear tension in the room.<br/>
“Granny,” He begins, voice shaking a bit from nerves. “Aoba and I had something we wanted to tell you.” She takes a loud sip of her tea and flicks her eyes to Koujaku’s face. </p><p>“And what could that possibly be?” Before Koujaku can stumble over his words any longer, I decide to man up and get it over with. </p><p>“Koujaku and I are dating,” I blurt out, causing Koujaku to go red in the face and choke on the tea he had been about to swallow. Granny sets her cup down softly, and looks between both of us, Koujaku all the while frantically wiping piping hot tea off his face with the sleeve of his kimono. </p><p>“You think I’m that stupid? Really Aoba?” She sighs, and folds her arms. I’m completely frozen in my seat, confused as to whether this is the best or worst possible reaction we could have hoped for. “Why else would you have moved in with him? I don’t care who you’re with as long as you’re happy. I’m offended that you would think otherwise…” She turns away--I lock eyes with Koujaku as if to say, ‘are we really in the clear?’ </p><p>“Granny,” I leap up from my seat and hug her frail shoulders tightly from behind. “Thank you! I’m sorry for thinking you wouldn’t accept this. I love you!!” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” She brushes me off of her, beneath her disregarding actions a smile of reassurance. Koujaku, his soul finally re-entering his body, stands as well and bows to Granny, full 90 degrees. </p><p>“Thank you Granny. I will keep Aoba safe, I promise.” His outburst fills the room, the sincerity and regret from our situation with Ryuuhou behind his words almost painful. Granny waves him off, muttering something about “Kids these days, saying those things so casually,” as she shuffles about taking care of our tea cups. Koujaku straightens up, throwing his arm around my shoulders and setting his chin on top of my head. </p><p>“Masteeeerrrr!” </p><p>I jump at the sound of a loud voice somewhere in the distance, and search the room for the source. </p><p>“I heard you so I came!” </p><p>I practically faint from surprise as Clear drops from the roof to in front of the kitchen window, smiling brightly. Koujaku already has me behind him with his sword drawn in defense. Once he realizes it’s Clear, he sheaths his sword and stomps out to the front of the house in apparent irritation. Hurriedly following after him to prevent the inevitable confrontation that’s about to occur, I quickly peck Granny on the cheek and call out to her, “See you later!”</p><p>Koujaku has Clear by the collar of his jacket, Clear’s umbrella swinging loosely from his gloved hand as he looks blankly at his attacker. “Koujaku! He didn’t mean it..” I attempt to calm him down.<br/>
“Master! I heard you so I wanted to come see you!” Clear happily says to me, unaware of the implications of his current situation. Koujaku turns to me and sees the cross expression on my face, so he releases Clear’s collar and briskly walks over to me to kiss me rashly on the lips.<br/>
“Idiot!! What are you doing in public?” I push him away, holding my hand to my mouth in embarrassment.<br/>
“Is that a greeting, I wonder..” Clear murmurs to himself, closing his umbrella.<br/>
Koujaku, fired up, snaps at Clear, “Stop following Aoba around, for real. It’s my job to protect him.”</p><p>“I can handle myself, Koujaku. You don’t own me.” I snip back at him, as Clear seems lost in his own world as per usual. </p><p>“What are you idiots doing arguing in the middle of the street?” A cold and disinterested voice snarks from behind us. Koujaku and I turn in the midst of our quarrel and see none other than Noiz strolling up to us, casually tossing and catching one of his bunny blocks in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What The Hell Was That?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>M</p><p>“This shit’s heavier than I thought it’d be. I knew I should have packed lighter..” Dragging my two barely-at-the-weight-limit suitcases behind me and concurrently tripping over my own feet, I grumble to myself while onlookers stare at me like I’m crazy. The flight to Japan was less brutal than I had anticipated, though I was unable to sleep the whole time, which is unsurprising. Now I just have to find my way to my new lodgings. By myself. In Midorijima. Knowing no one. Piece of cake. After trekking for a period of time, I briefly pause in front of the entrance to a shop that reads “Heibon” to catch my breath and readjust the overwhelming weight of my bags. Bending down, I crouch to tie my shoe. Before I can react, the door to the shop slams open, hitting me directly in the back of the head. <br/>“Ah, I’m so sorry!” An apologetic voice sounds above me while I clutch my bruised cranium. </p><p>Creaking my head to the side to look at whoever just used my skull as a battering ram I smile widely, “Watch where the fuck you’re going.” My attacker falters and awkwardly runs his hand through his--is that natural?--bright blue hair. </p><p>“I’m really sorry, I was rushing out for an order and I didn’t look to see if anyone was in front of the door.” </p><p>I suppose that he’s being sincere, at least to some degree. I take the hand that’s stretched out to me and stand up, blood rushing to the spot on my head that was hit. Swaying slightly as I rise to my feet, my blue-haired assailant grabs my shoulders to steady me. </p><p>“Whoa, are you sure you’re alright?” </p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine in a minute.” I brush off his concern. </p><p>“Are you new to this neighborhood? I don’t think I’ve seen you before, and I’ve lived here basically my whole life.” He inquires, releasing my shoulders while stepping back to lean against the brick of the building. </p><p>“I just moved here today, I’m looking for this address,” Sliding my Coil out of my pocket and handing it to him, he squints at the address before doing a double-take. <br/>“Um, is something wrong?” I nervously move my hand to rub the side of my neck out of habit, feeling the sweat that’s gathered there while awkwardly staring at the guy holding my phone. </p><p>“Oh, it’s just that there’s no way this address is right.” He ponders, reaching his hand out to return my phone. </p><p>The anxiety that I know all too well starts its icy course through my veins. What if something is wrong? Was the room a scam? The edges of my vision blur. Swallowing dryly, I say, “Why is that?”</p><p>“Well..this address is mine. I lived here with my Granny.” </p><p>I can feel my hands and feet again as the cold feeling subsides. Breathing a sigh of relief, “Oh. Well on the listing it had said that a woman by the name of Tae was renting out a room at this address. Is she your grandmother?”</p><p>He looks obviously perplexed, but replies, “Yeah, she is. I had no idea money was that tight..I can walk you there if you want. To make up for hitting you with the door, I mean.” </p><p>I consider his offer and accept, considering both my complete lack of a sense of direction and not knowing the area. </p><p>“Oh, I never introduced myself.” Blue-haired guy says, turning to face me,“I’m Aoba Seragaki.” </p><p>Cracking a smile I introduce myself as well, “Right, nice to meet you. I’m Meredith, but most people call me M.” And, my bags now somehow much more manageable to carry, we make our way to the house. </p><p> </p><p>After formally introducing myself to Tae and Aoba having helped me bring my baggage upstairs, I’m left alone to settle in. The room, which Aoba explained was his before he left to live with his boyfriend--I believe he said his name was Koujaku? The room itself is rather void of color, with dark wood panels lining the beige walls. A short, glass-topped table stands in the middle of the room, and a simple bed rests in the corner. Straight ahead is a glass-sliding door which appears to lead to a cramped balcony, fenced in by an iron railing. I step out onto it, and draw in the view in front of me. A sea of grooved rooftops flows out for what seems like an eternity, before they’re met with the melting sunset on the horizon. I sigh and stretch my arms over my head while gazing out at the rooftops. I wonder how things will pan out here...My moment of peace is interrupted by a knock on the open bedroom door behind me. </p><p>“Are you settling in okay, M?” Aoba asks politely as he steps into his room. </p><p>“Oh, yeah. Thanks for checking in, I’m fine.” </p><p>“Granny told me to let you know if you need anything she’s right downstairs.”</p><p>I smile and nod, grateful that Tae has been so welcoming. “I’ll be sure to do that, thanks.”</p><p>As both of us make some small talk and Aoba helps me unpack the remainder of my belongings, we hear a definite thud on the roof above. I jump up and frantically look around the ceiling to detect any possible reason for the noise.</p><p>“You heard that too, right?” I ask distractedly, Aoba appearing much more calm than I.</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” He replies, “I think I know who that is. This happens all the time so you’ll have to get used to it.”</p><p>I look at him blankly as the floor shakes underneath us as two booted feet hit the balcony. I turn, jarred, and am met with a peculiar sight. A tall, gas-masked person strides ahead to loom above me, clear plastic umbrella in hand. </p><p>“Master!! I heard you so I came!!”</p><p>Jumping back from surprise I exclaim, “Who the hell is that?!”</p><p>Aoba sighs and explains that the figure in front of me is Clear, an acquaintance of his--to which Clear grumps audibly, “I thought we were friends, Master..”</p><p>“Didn’t we talk about this? You can’t just show up unannounced all the time!” I can sense Aoba’s evident frustration through his exasperated tone. I understand now what he had meant by, “This happens all the time.” </p><p>Despite every implication of his sudden appearance, Clear doesn’t have a threatening or particularly hostile presence. He stares at me for a moment--from what I can tell through the gas mask anyway--and then abruptly steps forward to take my face in his gloved hands. </p><p>“What are you--” My inquiry is cut short by Clear removing his mask too quickly for me to get a glimpse of his face, and briskly, yet tenderly, planting a kiss on my unexpectant lips. I react quickly by shoving him backwards; Aoba stepping forward just as fast to scold Clear.</p><p>“Dude, what the hell was that? You can’t just do that to people you don’t know!” </p><p>I wipe my mouth with my sweater sleeve, genuinely confused and taken aback by his sudden actions. I mean, come on, I just met the guy and he already goes for a kiss? Clear looks puzzled, his head tilted to one side and his hands splayed out in front of him in a “did I do something wrong?” way. </p><p>“But Master, I thought it was a greeting,” Clear tries to explain himself, the picture of innocence. </p><p>Aoba has his face buried in his palms, at a loss for how to explain our awkward situation to Clear in a way that makes sense. I can’t seem to respond to his actions with more than an unbothered shrug as I turn my back to the two and attempt to sort out my new room. Some things aren’t worth discussing further. </p><p>“Aoba-san, it’s a greeting! I just learned it!” Clear suddenly pipes up, and moves to stand in front of Aoba, placing his hands on his shoulders. </p><p>“Wait, what-” Aoba’s brief confused protest is cut off by Clear once again swiftly removing his mask to peck Aoba on his unexpectant lips. Before I can react, there’s a knock on the door behind us and I turn to see a tall, dark haired man enter the room; whose smile drops as quickly as he moves to dash forward and slam Clear against the wall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>